A Journey
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: A reunion reminds Morrigan that she is not alone, and that no journey is ever truly over. Spoilers for Dragon Age: Inquisition.


_Disclaimer: I own the OC's and that's it.  
_  
_Author's Note: It only seemed fitting to ring in a new year with a fic about Dragon Age. :D May 2015 be an amazing year for you and yours. Figured Morrigan, the woman with a knack for moving forward while keeping one eye on the past was a great muse for this oneshot… And, surprisingly, it turned out better than I could've hoped.  
_  
_Spoilers everywhere here! You have been warned- if you don't want to ruin several in-game surprises, do not continue._

* * *

"Does saying goodbye always mean that the journey is over? Couldn't it mean that something has begun? Or that it continues, but without them?"

Flemeth once asked me those questions, when I was young and before I truly understood how painful "goodbye" could be.

A child at the time, I was naïve enough to say, "No." And she laughed at my words.

"Oh, how young you truly are." She said through her laughter. "No journey is ever truly over, unless one abandons it altogether. In which case, that person is a fool who should never have taken up the journey in the first place."

I, already used to her ways, had merely shrugged off her comments and focused instead on the task of cooking dinner. I never realized until much later in life that she was right, that no journey was ever over.

People were fools, one way or another though, in my mind. And as for journeys continuing without them… I didn't care, really, to analyze that question. It made too little sense at that point. Also, at that exact moment, I was suffering through my least-favorite chore.

Meal preparation, at that time in my life, was the least-favorite part of my existence. Flemeth attempted to teach me something of magic with every chore, and usually the lesson was something that I would contemplate at a later date… Except for when food was involved.

Asha'bellanar- the Mythal of Elven lore- could not cook to save her life.

* * *

"Running away?"

I froze as I carefully harvested a Royal Elfroot from Skyhold's garden, stunned that, in the darkness of the night, someone had come looking for me.

However, I was not surprised by _the who_.

Carefully, I finished the task I had been trying to complete before being interrupted, the corner of my mouth twitching as I considered my words.

"What on earth would give you that idea?" I finally asked as I stood, turning to look into the eyes of the elf before me.

The Warden Tabris, the only sister I had, stood just feet from me. Looking as smug as the hound that she normally travelled with.

I studied her for a moment, curious as to how she had entered Skyhold without drawing attention to her presence.

It was then I noticed that the armor she wore was that of the Inquisition's.

She'd done what she always would do: Merged with those around her, and got where she needed to go without anyone stopping her. No magic, no shapeshifting; just time-honed skills of acting and… Sheer will.

"I am surprised to see you here." I said, smiling slightly at my old friend. "To tell you the truth, I did not think you would visit the Inquisitor's base of operations after the Warden's… downfall."

She cringed, my words hitting a nerve as I realized that she had probably lost many friends to Corypheus.

"I didn't mean to-"

She shook her head, her dark hair swing around her ears. "It's all right, Morrigan." Her smile was tired, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I… Didn't think I would come here either, but Alistair begged me to stop in and see the place. He can't exactly leave the capital of Fereldan right now just to see if the rumors are true, that the Inquisitor can really turn into a dragon and has a stable full of Hallas and one… "Unicorn"."

We both paused to consider the Bog Unicorn before continuing our conversation further into the shadows of the garden. Mother Giselle had an eerily keen sense for when secrets were being exchanged, and I did not wish for her to know any of mine.

"Also, Leliana is here and she's been sending me non-stop letters since an old friend of mine did something exceptionally stupid in Kirkwall. Figured it was time to stop in and say, "Hello"." She added, as animated as ever. "But enough about me. How is your son?" The Warden asked after Kieran, following me back to the room I had claimed for my Eluvian.

I was leaving the graceful old mirror behind, having no longer a need for it since I had consumed the Well of Sorrow's knowledge.

So much to know, and yet… So many mysteries.

She knew that I could not tell her much, yet I knew what she truly wished to know: _Are you both going to be all right? Do you need my help?_

"He is fine. Keeping busy with his studies… And pestering me about getting a Mabari." I told her what I could, hoping it would suffice.

She laughed as I puttered about my room, taking a seat on a sheet-covered bench. "I know what you're thinking, but honestly, the kid's a Fereldan at heart. Think you'll get him one?"

I paused, pondering her words for just a moment. Letting myself have a moment of normalcy. "Yes; I saw just how you treasured-"

"Treasure," she corrected me with. "Present tense- Ryu is still my faithful companion and friend."

_How am I not surprised?_ I thought with a hidden smile as I checked the contents of my pack, the Royal Elfroot safely tucked into the bag next to a pile of Deathroot. And some of those bee things that Sera insisted were great fun.

"Kieran will have a Mabari, someday. Just not yet." I explained I straightened and looked at her.

She smiled at me. "I understand. Still, the day you decide that it is the right time, you let me know. I happen to be good friends with the royal kennel master, a good man by the name of Hans."

My mouth twitched. "I will tell him that, one day, when he is old enough to understand responsibility and can take care of a dog as intelligent as a Mabari. For now, however, it is better that he stick with lizards and bugs. Things that don't eat an entire bag of herbs."

"Good call," was her quick response. "He still eats more than Alistair and I combined, you know."

"I am not surprised." I stated as I realized that more time had passed than I had initially thought. It wouldn't be long before Leliana arrived, excited to see our mutual friend alive and well.

I must've given away my thoughts accidentally, for she looked over her shoulder and asked casually, "so, walking like a normal person or using the magic mirror?"

It took all of my willpower to not roll my eyes at her words. "I am walking. I have no need for the Eluvian now," I said as she looked at me in shock. "Quite frankly, no one does. They lead nowhere interesting. At least, not anymore."

She nodded slowly before stepping to the side. "Well, then, I wish you the best of luck."

An awkward silence followed, neither of us sure of what to say at that point. To be honest, I hated goodbyes. Someone always cried, and I could not tolerate crying from anyone except Kieran.

It was then that my mother's words came to mind, and I sighed as I realized that she was right. Again.

"Next time we meet, bring some cake with you or something. I have spent far too many years in Orlais to casually ignore their customs and beliefs." I stated, clearly surprising her with my words, for she looked at me as if I had sprouted a second head. "Make it chocolate. With pink icing. And do not bring that fool Alistair with you; if I never see him again, it will be too soon." I tossed over my shoulder as I strode for the exit into the main hall.

At that point, I didn't care who heard me leave; they could not stop me.

"I'll bring Ryu too!" were the final words I heard from my friend before the door swung shut behind me.

It seemed that my original journey, the one I began work on almost a decade prior, was not over yet. The past was never truly behind oneself. But… The future held great promise.

And though I knew that I faced a long, mysterious road ahead of me, I looked forward to being reunited with my old friends.

I was old enough now to embrace the journey, and welcome the future that lay ahead.

* * *

_I know, not at all a part of the game, but in my canon DA world I know full well that my Warden would've joined the Inquisition. And, y'know, gotten into trouble. Lol_  
_Reviews are lovely, like cake! :D_

_Flamers will have to get a hold of my secretary… Who I can't seem to find, so I have no clue who's contacted me. Or where my office is. Seriously, it just vanished. I don't ask questions. I just write the fics._

_May your 2015 be bright!  
_


End file.
